


Gag Order

by edenbound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony talks too much, but Pepper and Bruce know how to keep him quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gag Order

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was, unsurprisingly, "gagged".

He talks too much. He knows it. He can talk himself into and out of anything -- provided he's given the chance to talk, which apparently is not on the cards with Pepper and Bruce tonight. It was a mistake bringing those two together, both so brilliant in their own ways, both so capable of tying him in knots, and one of them ready to teach the other just how to do it. Pepper's always known, really, behind the _will that be all, Mr Stark?_ And now Bruce is learning, too, which has somehow resulted in him being gagged.

His hands are free, actually: Pepper is wary of anything that actually curtails his freedom, anything he can't get himself out of if he needs to, because a safeword takes too long to say when his brain-circuits misfire. But that's not the point. The point is that Bruce and Pepper want him gagged, and Tony is pretty inclined to let them have their way in anything.

Even if they're going to persist on torturing him -- Pepper with that knowing tone in her voice, with her clever slender fingers that he trusts on every part of him; Bruce with that careful touch, tender where Pepper doesn't dare to be because that's never been her job. Even if they're going to persist in _knowing_ him, with the way his hands and feet are left free, with the way Bruce is pressed up against his back, solid, reassuring. Even if Pepper is going to use that clever mouth of hers to tease, teeth and tongue, abusing her knowledge of his body and even guiding Bruce's hands to do the same.

Tony leans back into Bruce's chest, feels rather than hears the rumble of Bruce's voice as he says something -- praise? a curse? perhaps even an endearment -- and closes his eyes, giving himself up to them. There'll be plenty of time to talk after they're done doing such _wonderful_ things to him.


End file.
